


Coming Home

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I'm putting off doing uni essays help, M/M, i love these boys so much, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Aaron finally sees his boyfriend again after a month of being away.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just soft Kevaaron because I love my boys so much and my mental health is bad so

Dating one of the biggest stars in Exy definitely has it's perks. One, he gets to be with somebody who he truly, truly loves, he gets to see his favourite person be so passionate about something he loves so much and of course, he gets bragging rights when Kevin's team wins but, Aaron Minyard also knew the downsides too. Well, the one downside. That he doesn't get to see Kevin everyday, sometimes has to go weeks without seeing him because Kevin plays all around the country and sometimes can't come home very often. Luckily, the season finishes after the game tonight meaning he can finally spend some time with Kevin. 

Which is why Aaron is so excited to get on that plane. Not only because he was seeing Kevin but because it was international game, meaning that he had to travel back to West Virginia and if you ever asked him, he'd deny it, but he was kind of looking forward to seeing the other foxes. It was their tradition, getting together to cheer on Kevin, Andrew and Neil, even Jean since he was there too.

Nerves was another thing Aaron felt around this time. Going back to Castle Evermore was always an anxious time for all of the foxes, all of the memories held up in that place were hard to remember. He is always surprised that Neil and Jean especially manage to show their faces there as they went through so much within those walls. Also, Kevin. He always feels anxious for his boyfriend around Evermore because there are so many things here that Kevin struggles with. The memories of the emotional abuse that he suffered through, his broken hand, Riko's death taking place there and he knew that Kevin always struggled even after all of those things being five years at least in the past, they still haunt his boyfriend and he hates it. 

"Uhm, excuse me, the plane is boarding now, by the way." Aaron suddenly looked up to realise only a few people were still waiting in the line to board. He quickly gathered his things before joining the queue and eventually getting onto the plane. He was thankful that he had a window seat and an empty seat next to him. He needed this time to think, to prepare himself for what's waiting for him on the other side and to try and quell his excitement to finally see his boyfriend again. To see his secret soft side that he doesn't let anybody else see.

To Aaron, the flight seemed to take forever. He had a window seat so spent his time looking over the landscape or reading one of his medical textbooks rather than focusing on the woman sat next to him too close for his liking.

Friends was something Aaron never thought he'd have so knowing he was going back to people he considered friends was still a weird feeling for him, he had a family now. He connected with his twin and his cousin and was with Kevin. But, there was also that small sense of dread making a reappearance in his stomach as he pulled up to Castle Evermore. He tried his best to breathe through it as he headed towards the VIP entrance, he loved sitting up in the box to see his brother and boyfriend take on the court.

Tonight they were taking on Japan. The biggest rivalry in Exy and he just knew, deep in his gut that they were going to take this one. He was going to see Kevin win and he couldn't wait.

It didn't take him long to spot the rest of the foxes. Nicky's shining smile was the first thing he saw as he walked towards the group gathered at the window. His smile only grew when he spotted Aaron coming towards them and clambered over Allison to greet his cousin. The two of them shared a small hug before Aaron could greet the rest of the group.

"Oh, here he is. Lover boy," Matt Boyd joked, knocking his hip with Dan's. 

"Fuck off Matt."

"How long has it been since you've seen him, Aaron?" Reene asked sweetly, her hair was still pastel coloured and Aaron would never admit how much he liked it.

"A month. He's been all around the country playing and I've then been at the hospital and stuff. Sometimes I wonder why we even have an apartment," Aaron joked, trying not to let it show how much he'd deeply missed Kevin and how he was glad that the season was ending after tonight, both the international and club season was ending and Aaron couldn't wait to spend some quality time with Kevin again.

"A month? Wow, I couldn't imagine going that long without seeing Erik now. I'm grumpy that I won't see him for a week." Nicky butted in. Nicky had moved to Germany with Erik shortly after they all finished at Palmetto and the two of them had gotten married not long after that. Whilst Aaron still had his reservations about Erik, even he had to admit that he was happy the two of them had finally tied the knot.

"I hate it sometimes but he's got to do what he's got to do. And, anyway, I just distract myself with the hospital, I've worked almost everyday this month. It's fine."

"Aaron said he's fine, that's a dollar in the I'm fine jar!" Allison called out triumphantly and the whole group descended into laughter. The I'm fine jar was something that the foxes had started back in Neil's second year as a fox as he said it so much even when he was everything but. 

Aaron still had a complicated relationship with Neil Josten. He was happy that he made his brother so happy but he was still mad at how impulsive he used to be and didn't seem to take into account how much other people cared about him before he put himself in danger. But, the two of them had really called a truce a while ago whilst they were still in college and sometimes, Aaron even text Neil first and on purpose which, even though he would never say it, made Andrew happy. The two people he cared about most finally getting on with each other.

Aaron was snapped out of his train of thought when the announcer started to introduce the game and the starting lineup. He looked down to see Kevin running onto the pitch, he knew he probably couldn't see him from so far away but he swore their eyes locked anyway and everything just seemed to feel right again in Aaron's brain. Neil followed shortly afterwards along with Andrew and Aaron couldn't explain the feeling in his chest. His family were down there and even though he wouldn't admit it, Aaron felt proud of all of them. He was never going to carry on with Exy after college, he liked it sure but he knew what he wanted to do with his life and none of that was running around in a violent sport. That was definitely Kevin's thing, he was the best player the Exy world had ever seen. He was always going to be number one, nobody was ever going to beat the mighty Kevin Day and Aaron was proud. Proud to know that Kevin was getting the recognition he deserved, proud that Riko was no longer regarded as number one and people were beginning to see him for the scum bag he really was and proud of how Kevin had got past every obstacle life had throw at him for him to make it here. He loved Kevin Day and he was proud of that.

They won the game. Obviously. And now Aaron was impatiently waiting for Kevin to come out. He was waiting near where the press bench was so that Kevin could see him whilst talking to the cameras but he just wanted to be with Kevin now. Away from everything else, he wanted to be back in their apartment, he knew that wouldn't happen until the following week but he just wanted some alone time with Kevin. As excited as he secretly was to be spending a week with the foxes and catching up with everyone, he just wanted Kevin to himself, it had been a month and he'd missed him.

"Kevin Day!" The nearest reporter caught his attention as he then caught a glance of Kevin's Queen tattoo as he came to talk to the press. Kevin's eyes found Aaron's immediately and he let the softest smile appear on his face before answering everyone's questions. Aaron could listen to Kevin talk all day everyday even if it was about Exy, something Aaron had left long in the past, he loved seeing his boyfriend be so passionate about something. Even when it was three in the morning and Kevin was still mumbling about plays he could try out with his team. 

"Thank you for coming out to the game everyone and all of your support, we wouldn't be here without you!" Kevin shouted before heading back off to the changing room. 

Aaron rushed out to the front where all of the rest of the foxes plus Wymack and Abby were waiting for them all. He let himself fall into the easy conversation being had between them before the rest of his family arrived. It was Jeremy and Jean that he saw first, the two of them linking hands with one another. He couldn't believe that some people had been so oblivious to those two and their feelings for one another for so long, he remembered the day they came out and the fox groupchat went mental where he just knew that the two of them could work and wasn't surprised at all. The next thing he heard was Neil's laugh as him and Andrew appeared, Andrew had the smallest smile on his face as he looked at Neil, he had given up on his I don't care act before they'd even finished college but Aaron had definitely had fun when the rumours had started of the two of them dating, let's just say, he liked to add his input. Finally, Kevin arrived, his hair still looked soft and damp from his shower, his bag hung off his shoulder, his tanned skin shining in the sunset and Aaron felt his heart jump. 

For once, Aaron didn't care that everyone was still around them, he slowly walked towards Kevin and let his arms wrap around his shoulders. He inhaled the scent of his shampoo and shower gel before letting his head rest on Kevin's chest. He heard a small laugh escape Kevin's lips as he rested his cheek on the top of Aaron's head. The two stayed like that for a couple minutes before breaking apart to properly greet each other. Aaron could hear the chatter from the others carry on, heard their names mentioned once or twice but he didn't care, he was back with Kevin and that's all that matters.


End file.
